PCV systems are well known in the art and commonly used in turbocharged engines. PCV systems commonly include an ejector used to extract air from the oil separator of the PCV system for blowby flow ventilation and droplet capturing in the oil separator. The ejector creates a pressure drop for additional pull of PCV gas under boosted conditions of the turbocharger engine. The ejector typically includes a first inlet and a second inlet and a sole outlet. The first inlet pulls air from the compressor of the PCV system. The second inlet pulls air from the oil separator of the PCV system. Air exiting the ejector is exited to the intake manifold. However, when the turbocharger of the system is off, fresh air can leak in from the inlet from the oil separator thereby preventing the ventilation of blowby. The unwanted air reduces the efficiency of the PCV system for ventilation and oil recycling in turbocharger engine. Accordingly, an ejector preventing unwanted fresh air flow is needed in the art.